


нежный свет лимонного заката

by minpochi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flowers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nature, Philosophy, Plants, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: смерть солнца потеряла смысл, потому что происходит каждый день — какова ценность события, если оно циклично и бесконечно, как невыносимо жить, будучи прикованным к повторяющемуся вороху событий?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	нежный свет лимонного заката

**Author's Note:**

> я пытаюсь преодолеть писательский блок поэтому держите мои скудные размышления и замечательных хенликсов

утро начинается с заката — пышного, апельсинового и переливающегося отголосками медового солнца — и кончается тогда, когда уставший огненный шар окончательно садится за мнимую кривоватую линию вдалеке кукурузного поля. пролетающее мгновение собственного утра хенджин, как и всегда, замозабвенно тратит на поливку маленьких ростков базилика и шпината — в крупных глиняных горшках они кажутся гораздо меньшими, чем есть на самом деле, и пронзительный зеленый разрезает теплый июньский воздух терпким запахом трав. земля сглатывает воду, как усталый путешественник, рдеет и пышет жизнью, и хенджин склоняется над ростками, рассматривая жилки на изумрудном пространстве листков. кажется, этим можно заниматься бесконечно — тонкие белесые капилляры никогда не повторяются узором, но одинаково разрезают сочную полость, вьются и совсем тончают на концах, издыхаясь.

сложно быть недовольным жизнью, когда ее в сущности нет — каждый день — почти в точности повторение дня предыдущего, но лишь от этого светлей на переполненной спокойствием душе. тянется нить простых событий — плавно, чутко, медленно. руки запоминают упругую форму пушистых персиков, снимаемых с деревьев к завтраку, запоминают пронзительный холод металлической лейки в знойный день, запоминают влагу на спелых вишнях, грязную воду и сырой запах деревянных досок в сарае. жизнь — череда повторений, чего-то заученного, но лишь поэтому приятного до поджимающихся пальцев ног. а может быть ее никогда и не было? 

последний, ярко-красный горшок, стоит особняком на другом подоконнике. высокий и одинокий, стебель с большими листьями купается в золотистом солнечном свете, и даже издалека видно, как искусно пронизывает свет тонкие мельхиоровые пласты. 

поливать лимон для хенджина было самым большим удовольствием — не понятно самому почему, он одаривал его морем внимания и заботы, иногда незаслуженно обделяя другие растения. саженец лимона вечером, в мрачном сером свете, напоминал ему статного высокого рыцаря — и эта маленькая мысль всегда очень радовала хвана, заставляя его думать, что он тут не один.

но даже за этой маленькой мыслью он не мог прятаться слишком много — было сложно признаться, но он иногда скучал по общению. по людям, их странным привычкам и нелепым шуткам, по случайной заботе и такому же случайному гневу. маленькое пространство сада окружало его бесконечной зеленью, нескончаемым летом, сладостным чувством умиротворения, пока не начинало досаждать, но спасение часто скрывалось за хрупкой, но гордой спинкой маленького лимонного стебля, героически отстаивавшего человечность своего хозяина. новый день не обходился без быстрого шлепанья стоп по начищенному деревянному полу, когда хенджин бежал посмотреть на своего "рыцаря", за ночь немного выпрямляющегося и светлевшего.

это утро было чудесным: без нещадно палившего солнца, всегда портившего досуг, с приятной прохладой свежего ветра, подгибавшего невысокую траву, залитую фиолетовой пеленой, и синеватыми цианантусами, блекло сияющими среди нее. закатав рукава хлопковой сорочки, хенджин принялся за поливку маленького, но просторного садика: мягкая прохлада щекотала открытые щиколотки и руки, некрупные серые камни, из которых была собрана маленькая дорожка через сад, приятно касались голых ступней. он ни о чем почти не думал, кроме скорого завтрака и планов на день, и от этого все рутинные дела получались гораздо легче и приятнее. вряд кто-то из этой деревни так же восхищался блестящей водой, льющейся из лейки под корни персиковых и вишневых деревьев, но хван был абсолютно и без головы очарован всем без остатка, и хотя он отлично знал, что сегодня решительно ничего не случится, восхищение и любовь хенджина помогали ему превозмочь собственную тоску по ускоренному до ста на панели темпу жизни города.

о калитку постучали. в порыве хван забыл о том, что сегодня развозит муку и сахар дедушка ли, живущий в самом дальнем углу широкой проселочной дороги. за доставку продуктов он берет больше, чем если бы хван сам поехал в город и купил все там, но выбирать не приходится — на долгую дорогу уходит много бензина и сил. он выбегает вперед дома и на секунду замирает, потому что на пороге, перед калиткой, стоит некто совсем не дедушка ли. вместо него оказывается высокий светловолосый парень в запачканной песком темной футболке, подпирающий ногой внушительный десятикилограммовый пакет муки.

хван не сразу находится, но тут же отмирает, когда незнакомец поднимает на него глаза.

— мистер хван? я привез продукты, сейчас достану оставшееся из машины.

хенджин, шоркая ногами и оживившись, подходит вперед и, открыв белесую, недавно выкрашенную в светлый серый калитку, собравшись с силами поднимает муку. хватает его лишь на короткий шаг, прежде чем он разочарованно с хлопком не опускает пакет на землю. 

— вам помочь? — бросает парень, будто бы наигранно легко вытаскивая из машины гораздо меньший по габаритам пакет сахара в одной руке и некрупную картонную коробку с логотипом молочной фабрики. все это он составляет на пыльный бетонный пол, наблюдая за потугами хенджина дальше протащить муку.

— наверное да. всего лишь на вход в дом, если вам не сложно. вот деньги, кстати, — хенджин неловко шарится рукой в кармане и потом протягивает сверток светло-зеленых купюр.

— я же вас младше, можно и на "ты", — хмыкнув, поправляет парень, взяв сверток и подхватывая тяжелый пакет.

— может и не младше, откуда-то ты знаешь? — хван даже не замечает, как быстро и без усилий избавляется от формальности. он давно ни с кем не разговаривал так непринужденно.

— ну, мне восемнадцать, а вам сколько?

— двадцать четыре, — улыбнувшись самому себе, ответил хенджин, — но даже так можно на "ты". а где дедушка ли?

парень, выдохнувшись, плюхает пакет на землю, и, вздохнув и протерев лоб запястьем, отвечает:

— он приболел. лежит дома, утром врач приезжал, прописал таблетки. я сегодня за него.

хенджин сдавленно охает.

— передавай ему тогда скорейшего выздоровления.

— хорошо, — парень наконец дотаскивает пакет, и, выпрямившись, продолжает: — меня феликс зовут. не знаю, когда он снова будет в норме, поэтому пока я буду принимать заказы. 

— спасибо, — немного невпопад говорит хенджин, уткнувшись в феликса взглядом. 

впервые за недолгие несколько минут их знакомства, хван хорошо может рассмотреть его лицо. самой отличительной вещью в нем оказываются крапинки-веснушки, точно россыпь белых кружочков ромашек в саду, на медовых щеках и носу. блеск карих глаз и звездные блики лампочки на них на секунду крадут дыхание. хенджин без сомнений бы отнес своего нового знакомого к тому типу совершенно неземных людей, на которых невольно, или иногда вольно, засматриваешься, теряя счет времени и ощущение реальности.

странная привычка хвана уходить в себя заставила феликса настороженно взглянуть на чужое напряженное лицо, но в итоге он лишь бросил "ну, тогда до свидания, я пошел. там кстати еще молоко с сахаром остались стоять, но они легкие" и энергично пошлепал на выход, поправляя на ходу футболку. 

хенджин так и остается стоять на месте, апатично рассматривая помятости на белой бумаге пакета, которые случайно сделал феликс при носке. 

｡ﾟ•┈୨☆୧┈•ﾟ｡

хенджин специально звонит и заказывает лишнюю соль и какао. спутанный звонкий голос феликса на том конце трубки резво принимает заказ и озвучивает цену. хван чувствует себя даже немного разочарованным от того, что не смог подольше с ним поговорить, но тень грусти быстро проходит от черничного пирога и рассматривания юного лимонного дерева.

｡ﾟ•┈୨☆୧┈•ﾟ｡

через пару дней эмоционального и иногда даже непростого ожидания, феликс приезжает с заказом хвана. хенджин суетится возле двери, судорожно решая, выйти ли сразу, когда феликс позовет, чтобы показать, что он его ждал, или поиграть в незаинтересованность и выждать немного? поймет ли феликс, что хенджин надел свою самую красивую бежевую рубашку и посмеется в душе? 

мысли не давали покоя ни секунды, а на дне живота стремительно и пугающе разрастался давящий ком. только лимонный саженец в своем ужасно красном горшке блестел турмалиновыми искрами — ярким отражением умирающего ежедневно солнца. было ли ему так же страшно умирать, как страшно хенджину в собственном жестоком ожидании? смерть солнца потеряла смысл, потому что происходит каждый день — какова ценность события, если оно циклично и бесконечно, как невыносимо жить, будучи прикованным к повторяющемуся вороху событий? 

от этой мысли хенджина затошнило. 

он никогда не задумывался, что похож на это чертово солнце в своем постоянстве. но солнце незаменимо, цельно и запряжено в работу, а хван — один из миллиардов похожих. 

мерзкое ощущение дисфункции с миром утонуло в стуке о калитку. хван моментально забыл о перевесе желания сыграть в занятость и выбежал ко входу, глотая воздух непомерным количеством.

в этот раз феликс выглядел немного свежее: пыльная футболка оказалась замененной на чистую и белую, но самой восхитительной вещью во всем нем был вельветовый коричневый комбинезон, сбрасывающий с его обладателя с десяток лет. пшеничные, переливающиеся мягким блеском волосы перетекали нежным цветом на крапинки веснушек, на загорелую шею, а оттуда целым потоком проливались на белый хлопок и бесследно исчезали под плотной тканью.

— мистер хван...

— хенджин, — неосознанно, поэтому так уверенно поправляет хван, — привет.

феликс на секунду осекается, сталкивается взглядом с чужим и отводит глаза в сторону, к машине, прячась неведомо от чего.

— привет, — ли громко вдыхает, — я привез что ты просил.

хенджин решает не допускать больше такой чудовищной неловкости, скорее всего вызванной именно его словами и поведением, поэтому молча протягивает деньги и наблюдает, как феликс вытаскивает из небольшой облупленной хонды пластиковые пакеты из магазина.

когда ли наконец выгружает все, хенджин собирается с силами и мыслями, сжимает ручки в кулаки и начинает:

— слушай... тебе нужно куда-нибудь спешить? если нет, я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за помощь в прошлый раз и угостить чаем. я сделал вишневый пирог.

на последнем слове хван выдыхается и его голос так же уставше истончается от напряжения. все ожидания насчет мучительных пары секунд неловкости от такого предложения развеиваются быстро и бесследно, и сердце озаряется нежным теплым светом, когда феликс смущенно соглашается.

｡ﾟ•┈୨☆୧┈•ﾟ｡

— ты, наверное, цветы всякие любишь? тут столько зелени... — восхищенно чуть ли не шепчет феликс, оказываясь внутри дома. он обводит большие горшки с растениями пораженным взглядом, и хенджин слабо улыбается себе, польщенный такой реакцией.

— ага. ты еще в саду не был. пройди вперед, за угол, и толкни стеклянную дверь, только аккуратно, она старая уже, — бросает хван, пытаясь достать с высокой полки фарфоровый чайник.

последовав указаниям, ли шлепает по деревянному полу за угол, а потом дом заполняется пораженным "ах!", потому что феликс, кажется, нашел сад.

он выбегает обратно через пару секунд с горящим взглядом, напоминая пятилетнего ребенка, увидавшего впервые большую разноцветную бабочку.

— это очень классно! у дедушки тоже есть сад, но он как-то не очень красиво слился с огородом. а здесь прямо... сказка. такие красивые персики. 

— можешь взять потом себе сколько захочешь, — переполненный удовольствием и гордостью, смешавшейся с радостью, говорит хван, бросая в чайник жмень ароматных чайных листьев.

— спасибо, — успокоившись, выдает феликс, и тихо садится на одну из оббитых желтой тканью табуреток, — на такой сад, наверное, уходит много времени.

— ну, я здесь живу, поэтому это время особо не ощущается. и оно всегда проходит в удовольствие, потому что я люблю ухаживать за своим садом. ты не живешь здесь?

— не-а, только иногда приезжаю к дедушке помочь, когда в университете каникулы. 

— а сейчас какой месяц? — оборачивается, приподняв брови, хенджин, держа в руке расписную фарфоровую кружку.

феликс одаривает его удивленным взглядом, но отвечает, что сейчас середина июля. в ответ хван как-то наигранно споройно улыбается и отворачивается, продолжая незамысловатые махинации.

крошки от мягкого печенья приятно колют кожу, когда хенджин облокачивается на стол, держа в руках чашку. феликс совсем раскрепощается, и ему даже вопросов задавать не надо — так не прекращается поток восхищенных и звонких речей. его волосы взбиваются от ветра, влетающего сумбурной массой внутрь кухни, и ли напомигает славного воробушка с яркими, чудесными глазами. 

хенджин слушает его вполуха — не то, чтобы феликс рассказывал слишком скучно, но мысль о на самом деле поразительной неповторимости происходящего не давала спокойно выдохнуть, завязывала собственными руками узел в груди и отвлекала обычно сосредоточенного хвана. голову так сдавило ощущение потерянного времени на однообразную жизнь, что хенджин начал в какой-то момент с трудом держать кружку. душу будто скрутили, точно мокрую тряпку: перед глазами пронеслось светло-зеленое, солнечное мракобесие дней.

— и потом мы с друзьями все-таки поехали к реке, она тут рядом, там так красиво! мы, конечно, в воду не полезли, ну, кроме минхо — он у нас такой особенный, ну просто там алкоголики всякие утапливались, зачем рисковать? ну, минхо потом как всегда запутался в каких-то водорослях грязных — это его хобби, и нам пришлось всем лезть в воду, ну немного, по колени, чтобы снять с его башки траву и распутать ноги, а то у него вроде тогда еще судорога случилась. можем, кстати, с тобой туда съездить — там сейчас должно быть хорошо. ну, если ты хочешь, конечно.

хенджин выдохнул, уловив чужой взволнованный взгляд.

— да, да, обязательно.

феликс хмыкнул и хлебнул из кружки.

— ты какой-то расстроенный? все хорошо?

— да, то есть... не знаю, — выпалил хван, чувствуя безграничное доверие к человеку напротив, сформировавшееся слишком быстро по общечеловеческим меркам, — я просто давно ни с кем не общался, поэтому ты тут — это так необычно.

— о, — протянул ли, оставив колупание ручки чашки, — если я тебя стесняю...

— нет, ты что! — вскрикнул хенджин, не желая дослушивать и подняв полный волнения взор на обеспокоенное лицо феликса, — мне приятно, что ты здесь.

феликс опустил лицо вниз, но даже так было заметно, что он широко улыбнулся. его легкость натолкнула хвана на мысль о том, что пора расслабиться — в конце концов, когда он снова почувствует это невероятное доверие к почти незнакомцу? он толкает к ли тарелочку с печеньем, и тот охотно берет одно, умаляя неловкое молчание.

незамысловатая беседа длилась, кажется, вечность, пока хенджин не заметил, что небо начало покрываться оранжево-розовым налетом заката. в маленькой кухне пахло охладевшими чайными листьями на дне кружек, лимоном и мятой, мешающихся с душным запахом сладкого вишневого пирога. теплое дыхание разрезало воздух.

— идем, — неожиданно позвал хван, встав со стула и тут же проходя к выходу в сад. не медля ни секунды, последовал за ним феликс — он успел еще схватить со стола последний кружок печенья, и поспевал, дожевывая.

хенджин остановился на крохотной веранде и сбросил с ног босоножки в угол.

— давай, разуйся и идем. тут очень хорошо видно небо.

ли стянул кеды и наступил на покрытую росой траву, и тут же заскулил, вызывая у хенджина сдавленную улыбку.

— уже так поздно. как быстро летит время, — бросил феликс, подходя к хвану аккуратными шажками.

— я, наверное, испортил тебе график сегодня, — тихо сказал хенджин, подняв глаза к небу.

— не-а. сегодня у меня все равно не было никаких дел. а так я неожиданно классно его провел, — выпалил на одном дыхании он, повторяя действия хенджина, — спасибо за сегодня. вкусный чай. и пирог. и печенье.

хенджин промолчал.

очарованный прекрасным огненным шаром, умирающим сегодня гораздо красивее обычного, он вдохновленно смотрел на горизонт, наслаждаясь своим собственным утром.

смерть солнца означало новое начало, холодное и чистое, необожженное жаром дня. сахарная вата облаков обнимала небосвод широкими руками, кольцевала окрашенной бесконечностью погибшую голубизну. пышный персиковый цвет тускнел вдали от горизонта, темнели в серо-синий гигантские тучи.

холод от мокрой травы контрастирует с потеплевшим от нежности телом. по телу хенджина проносится стрела — он чувствует прикосновение чужой горячей ладони к его. растапливающееся сердце издает последний громкий стук, заменяясь тяжким давлением на ребра изнутри.

— так красиво, — вздыхает феликс, несильно сжимая руку.

— я люблю здесь наблюдать за закатом. иногда забываюсь и стою неподвижно, пока совсем не стемнеет.

хенджин слышит сначала хрусткий шорох травы, а потом — приятное, всеобъемлющее тепло, закавычившее его вокруг ребер. феликс обнимает его так крепко, что, кажется, еще немного — и он выпотрошит из хвана всю душу. жар сжимает щипками щеки и уши, и ноги на пару мимолетных секунд становятся такими ватными, что ли оказывается единственной поддержкой.

— извини, если я неожиданно.

хенджин не сдерживается и тихо хихикает, сначало слабо обнимая в ответ, но потом, ощутив безнаказанность и свободу, прижимает к себе крепче. вблизи он оказывается немного ниже хенджина, и его горячее дыхание скользит по тонкой ткани рубашки, пронизывая ее и прикасаясь к коже. 

— ты такой красивый, когда улыбаешься, — выпаливает хенджин, неожиданно взяв в руки чужое взволнованное лицо. в теплом оранжевом свете чужие раскрасневшиеся щеки кажутся гопаздо контрастнее и ярче, и феликс смотрит в глаза хвана, не двигаясь ни капли. 

— можно... тебя поцеловать?

ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего затапливает разум хенджина, и он решает: умирать — так до самого конца. пара секунд ожидания растягиваются, точно дешевая жвачка, и хенджин наконец кивает.

кажется, это был самый истинный поцелуй, немного сухой и вольный, хотя сбивчивый и невероятно мягкий. феликс налегает телом на его грудь, обхватывая лицо немного влажными от волнения ладонями, и хван немного теряет равновесие, хватаясь за чужое тело как за спасительный якорь. тяжелое дыхание феликса отдавалось в голове будто усиленное в громкости в тысячу раз, и привкус сладкого печенья отпечатался отдаленным напоминанием о самом теплом в году дне, и отнюдь не из-за погоды.

утро начинается с заката — с большой маленькой смерти. сегодня умирает прежний хенджин — надежно спрятанный его остаток покоится далеко за затворками разума. широкие плечи лимонного саженца находят тело, живое и настоящее, и у хвана не находится больше причин быть одинаковым днем, даже если когда-то он видел в этом целую жизнь.


End file.
